Devour
by Jurassica-Rex
Summary: "Will" A deep voice whispered seductively and the hair on Graham's neck stood straight up. He was having a normal discussion with the psychiatrist until he brought up Alana Bloom, and Hannibal began to ask him about his deepest desires in a sexual relationship. Next thing he knew he was fighting off the man while he held a cloth to his nose and then blackness surrounded him


Will Graham woke up with his face in a pillow and his shirt drenched in sweat. There was a throbbing pain in his head and he couldn't move. It was as his body was weighed down by his stress and anxiety. Will furrowed his brow in the pillow, because no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to remember how he got into bed. In fact, he couldn't recall arriving at home at all. The last time he was an awake he was in Dr. Lector's office talking about his sexual affairs.

Then he remembered.

Will jerked his arms and his legs as he tried to get up; his body wasn't weighed down by stress he was_ tied to his bed frame. _He raised his head up and all he could see was a soft blue wall and a brown bed frame. A cold breeze brushed against the lower half of him as he realized both his jeans and boxers were pushed down to his ankles.

"_Will_" A deep voice whispered seductively and the hair on Graham's neck stood straight up. He was having a normal discussion with the psychiatrist until he brought up Alana Bloom, and Hannibal began to ask him about his deepest desires in a sexual relationship. Next thing he knew he was fighting off the man while he held a cloth to his nose and then blackness surrounded him.

Now he's here and completely defenseless. Will's voice came out shaky and uncertain as he tried to threaten the man.

"Hannibal what do you think you're doing? Don't think I can't fight my way out of here."

"Are you really unsure of what my intentions are or are you just attempting to make conversation before I begin?" Hannibal picked up a scalpel and laughed. "If you'd like you can speak to me as I work. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Will felt the mattress bend and shake and then suddenly Hannibal's chest was pressed up against his back and his breath on his neck. Hannibal held the scalpel to Will's shirt and slowly brought it down, tearing it off of him when he reached the bottom. He pressed his lips on his toned shoulder blades and smiled.

"You seem nervous." He breathed with a small chuckle. Graham fidgeted and twitched at every touch on his bare flesh.

Will felt himself getting more and more aroused, he was pretty sure that he was going to go crazy.

"So what are you going to do Dr. Lector." He whispered. "_Fuck me?"_

Hannibal picked up the scalpel that he used to cut off the other man's clothes and tenderly turned it over.

"Not yet."

Hannibal carefully dragged the sharp object over his shoulder blades, making sure not to pierce the tan skin. Then with careful precision, Hannibal cut short, thin wounds on his back and then moved down to continue the work on the back of his thighs. With each slice Will gasped and yelled out in both pain in pleasure. He wasn't sure why he was enjoying it so, he was already rock hard, but this was sending him over the edge. Each cut felt overwhelming relieving. As if his blood was all his hallucinations and uncertainty rushing out of his body.

Hannibal was in his own world, sucking at the openings, licking tasting and savoring each drop. He paused for a moment in order to breathe in and completely absorb the thick scent of lust.

"You enjoy pain, and I will gladly give it to you."

Graham sucked in a sharp breath as Hannibal inserted two fingers inside of him. Without lubrication it was incredibly painful to feel his skin stretch with such roughness. Will bit into the pillow and attempted to say his name, but couldn't find his voice.

"You're quite tight, so I imagine this is very uncomfortable. Do not worry though you'll soon feel much better about this.

Hannibal curled his fingers until he met the man's prostate and gently rubbed it, getting and almost inhuman sound. Will still felt the need to be touched somewhere else. All too soon though, the fingers were removed.

The cannibal was strong indeed; he didn't even need to use his scalpel. He simply ripped Wills arm up and broke the zip ties, then doing the same with his legs. The newly freed Graham turned over when Hannibal pulled out.

"Doctor, what are you doing? Now this is going a bit far-"

He was suddenly cut off by the Hannibal's member. "I'm going to ask once, and only once." Lector's voice lost any softness; it was just full dark need and desire. "Take me in."

Lector moved his hips in Wills mouth and the younger man gagged at it. Eventually, Graham caught on and moved his head with the rhythm.

Will's lips were engulfing every bit of him. His tongue swirled circles around the head and teased the tip. His unsure hands snapped up and grabbed at the member so he could make the experience easier.

"I'm ready now, and I think you are thoroughly prepared." Hannibal held Will's head and removed himself so he could redirect to his entrance.

Hannibal thrust into Will from on top of him, drawing out load moans that echoed off the soft blue walls. Sweat dripped of his forehead onto the detective's chest. The psychiatrist breathing became heavy and labored as the scent of sex arose from Will's moist skin. Like the predator he is Hannibal bit down on Will's pulse and drew droplets of blood that the cannibal lapped up eagerly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Good god. Hannibal please." Will tried his best and pointed down towards his own length that was pressed uncomfortable against the soaked sheets. Hannibal growled at the offer and bent over so he could reach him, then with sure strokes he began to jack him off. Within seconds Will's orgasm took him over and he released over both the man's hand and bed, soaking his own stomach in the process. Hannibal pushed himself as far as he could inside him and cried out during his own release.

They both laid there for a couple minutes, and enjoyed the sensation of each other's bodies, being joined together in the most personal way.

"Dr. Lector."

"Yes Will?"

"Thank you."


End file.
